Protective
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Sonny meets Will while attending Salem U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I claim no ownership of "Days of Our Lives" property.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny Kiriakis is enjoying the day as he strolls across campus to his studio apartment. _"I am so ready to start college. Classes may not start until next week, but maybe I can make a couple of friends before it starts."_

He slows his pace as he notices two men and a woman standing in an outdoor conversation area. One man looks ready to fight the other.

"**I'll teach you about trying to pick up my girlfriend!" **He swings and makes contact with the other guy's stomach who face plants. The jerk grabs the woman by the elbow and hauls her off.

Sonny goes to the hurt man and helps him up. The young, blond man looks up as he rises and makes eye contact with Sonny's. Sonny is unable to breathe for a moment. _"He has the most beautiful blue eyes . . . and the rest of him isn't bad either."_

"**Are you going to be all right? Your nose is bleeding. You should have that checked."**

"**No, I'm all right. I'll fix myself up at my dorm. Thank you, though."**

Sonny sets his jaw in determination while he eyes reflect compassion. **"The dorms are all on the other side of campus. My place is just over there. Let's get you over to my apartment."**

"**O-Okay. My name is Will, by the way."**

"**I'm Sonny." **He smiles brightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Well, your face is clean and the bleeding has stopped, but your shirt is a mess. Let me put it in the washer. Take it off."**

Will looks down at his shirt, shrugs, and pulls his arms from his sleeves. He's wearing a white, sleeveless undershirt that fits snugly over his ripped and trim body. He hands the soiled shirt to Sonny who has noticed Will's physique and is finding it difficult to look away. Sonny actually starts to lick his lips before pulling his lower lip into his mouth to chew on.

Will stands up and stretches to assess any other damage to his person. He sees Sonny's knees tremble slightly. **"Sonny, would you happen to be gay?" **he smirks and resumes his seat at Sonny's little kitchen table.

"**Crap. I'm sorry for staring, Will, but you are an attractive man. And, yes, I'm gay. I hope I haven't offended you." **He sinks into the other chair at the table.

"**No, I'm not offended. I'm flattered. I came out to my family just before coming here. I am so ready to start dating."**

"**So . . . wait. You couldn't have been trying to pick up that girl."**

"**Right! I tried to explain that she was just talking to me, but he wasn't listening."**

"**It looked like she was just standing there. Didn't she say anything to her boyfriend?"**

"**No, and it even looked as if she were enjoying the whole confrontation."**

They continue to chat a while, waiting for Will's shirt to be done.

"**Do you know what you're going to major in, Will?"**

"**Yeah. I'm here on a full scholarship for writing. I'm going to study both creative writing and journalism with a little literature. How about you?"**

"**Thankfully, I tested out of a few gen. ed. requirements because of the progressive, private school I attended. I've gotten placement in an entrepreneurial program next year. I'm hoping to start a business while I'm doing that."**

_**(((DING!)))**_

"**Your shirt's done."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a couple of weeks into the first semester, and while Will has thought of his new acquaintance, he hasn't had the time to drop in on him. And he never told Sonny what dorm he's in.

After doing some research, Will is exiting the library when he sees Sonny sitting on a bench across the street. A very familiar looking young woman has just sat down beside him. Looking around, Will spots the woman's boyfriend.

"_Holy crap! This is a total set-up, and this time it's Sonny." _He starts running.

Will reaches the bench just as the woman slaps Sonny for no damn reason. He's just steps ahead of the boyfriend.

Will grabs Sonny's hand and plants a kiss on his cheek. **"There you are. I can't leave you anywhere." **The woman is completely dumbfounded.

The boyfriend arrives, sees Will with Sonny and deflates. **"You . . . again?" **He trades looks with his girlfriend.

Will steps up to the guy. **"I told you that I wasn't interested in her, but you wouldn't listen."**

Sonny snaps a photo with his cell-phone. **"I think the viewers of the campus website and campus security will be interested when I send them their pictures and make a report."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will is hanging out at Sonny's apartment. They've eaten lunch and are enjoying Sonny's coffee as they chat.

"**I still can't believe they were doing that all over campus. It was like foreplay for them." **Will leans forward to set his mug on the coffee table. They are sitting together on the small couch between the bed and the TV.

"**I can't believe how many people have come forward now that I've made the initial report." **Sonny gets up to take the coffee things to his galley kitchen.

Will follows. **"Sonny, how long have you been out?"**

"**Oh. I told my parents I was gay when I was fifteen. You said that you just told your parents. Right?"**

"**Yeah. It was the last of a long line of insecurities I had to overcome."**

They've returned to the couch and Sonny's brow furrows. **"What do you mean, Will?"**

Will grins sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair. **"Okay. I was actually born and raised right here in Salem. I even went to Salem Elementary School. Living in a small town, everyone knows your family's problems. In my case, my parents' relationship was on-again, off-again and whoever got custody of me won that round." **Will takes a couple of deep breaths and stares at his feet. **"Each year in school, bigger kids would tease me about my parents just to try to make me cry. Which I usually did."** Will sighs and looks so vulnerable that Sonny nearly moves to hug him. **"In fourth grade, two kids had just managed to make me cry when another older kid made them stop." **Will smiles broadly and his eyes glisten. **"He was my hero and I stayed near him every time we were on the playground at the same time. He would smile at me when he saw me watching him play basketball. I hope I didn't make myself a pest to Jackson."**

Sonny's mouth starts to gape as he leans back into the couch. Will's story triggers a distant memory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny's flashback:

_I step out to the playground after lunch and hear laughing and crying. I know immediately that the bullies in my class are after one of the younger kids._

_Jackson hears, **"Ha! Ha! Look at little Horton bawl. Hey, Will, my dad says if your dad was more of a man he could keep is wife at home."**_

"_**Well, my mom says your dad should try paying your mom to stay with him."**_

_I run over to the boy and girl hovering over a little blond boy with tears streaming down his very red face. I give both the bigger kids a shove._

"_**Why don't you two make yourselves useful and jump off a bridge."**_

_Dean looks back at me and says, **"Aw, Jackson. We're just playing. Come on, Ivy. Let's play dodge-ball." **Off they run._

_I put my hand on Will's shoulder and ask him if he's okay. He looks at me with his huge blue eyes still swimming in tears._

"_**Th-Thank you, Jackson." **he says softly._

_Thereafter, every time I'm on the playground, that boy is right nearby. He seems to really like my after-school basketball games with my buddies. Will's always smiling at these games and I can't help smiling back._

**TBC **(?)-_Your comments are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

"**You're Will Horton!"**

"**What? How do you know?"** Will looks puzzled and a trifle worried.

"**I'm Jackson; Jackson Kiriakis."**

"**But . . . you said your name is Sonny."**

"**Right. There were so many 'Jacks' in my class and in my family that people started calling me 'Sonny'. Even my parents got used to it. And you were never a pest. I felt honored."**

Will is a little flustered, but smiles. **"All right. I want to thank you, again, for helping me out back then." **He shakes Sonny's hand who pats him on the back. _"And thank you for what the imagination charged memories of you playing basketball shirtless did for me later." _Then Sonny's name clicks. **"Kiriakis; you're related to Victor Kiriakis?"**

"**He's my great-uncle." **Sonny nods. **"Anyway, you were talking about coming out and overcoming insecurities."**

Both boys sit facing each other on the couch in mirror image; facing each other, one leg on the cushion, one arm on the back of the couch with their fingers centimeters from each other.

"**Okay. So, that summer my parents got transferred out of state to a big city. I was so out of my element that I withdrew. Didn't want to reach out. Didn't want to take a chance on trying to make new friends. That's when I started writing. I kept a journal and a notebook for creative writings that let my imagination fly free. My teachers started noticing my budding writing skills which greatly improved my self-confidence. I carefully started making friends, joined the baseball team, and I took up swimming. I started packing muscle onto my scrawny frame, which really helped my self-image."**

"**Will, did your classmates start noticing the changes in you—you know as adolescents do?"**

Will grins meekly. **"I don't know about them noticing me, but I sure noticed my classmates. I looked at the girls and I could tell whether or not they were pretty and how well they dressed. But, it was looking at the boys that made my body react. It even affected my private writings which became sex-heated and male oriented. I kept my sexuality to myself until I started applying to colleges and I knew I wanted to explore that part of myself while continuing my education. I came out to my friends first, and they had no problem with it, except, I think my friend Gabi was a little disappointed. My grandmothers were both supportive. My mom and dad each had a little moment accepting it at first, but they both came around by the time I had packed up to come here."**

Sonny takes hold of Will's wrist. **"I'm glad your life improved so much and happy that I could be a part of it." **He flashes his smile.

Will pulls his hand from Sonny's and gets up. **"Look at the time. I need to get ready for my date. Thanks for lunch, Sonny." **And he leaves.

Sonny sighs gustily and starts cleaning up the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hey, Sonny. What can I get you?"**

"**Will, I didn't know you worked here."**

"**Yep. Part time at the Brady Pub; Sunday lunch shift and closing shift Tuesdays and Thursdays. It's my great-grandma's place."**

Sonny gives Will his order. He watches as Will works other tables. Sonny sees he's wearing a white, Henley shirt and gray jeans with the pub's green apron. He smiles in appreciation as Will buses a table. Leaning over to lift the tub of dishes, Will just happens to look back and catches Sonny watching him. He grins and wiggles his hips. Sonny blushes fiercely and swallows half of his water.

Will brings out Sonny's order and serves him. **"Sonny, it's almost time for my meal break. May I join you?"**

"**Sure, Will. Please do." **Will heads for the kitchen and rejoins Sonny with his own meal moments later.

"**You like your food?"** Will gestures toward Sonny's plate.

"**Yes, very much. Will, can I ask you something personal?"**

The smile drops from Will's face, but he responds,** "Okay."**

"**You just got me thinking when you said your great-grandmother runs this place. Were your parents very young when they had you?"**

Will sighs and leans back in his chair. **"Yes, they were still in high school. That was one of the things I was teased about."**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."**

"**It's okay, Sonny. I just really don't like to discuss it."** He suddenly leans toward Sonny with a smile back on his face. **"Tell me, Jackson Kiriakis. Do you work?"**

Sonny's smile appears for a moment, but then shrugs. **"Yes, I do. My family is paying my tuition and my Uncle Vic owns the building my apartment is in. But, I have to pay for my groceries and gas for my car. I work as a part-time barista at 'Caffeine Cafe' on the other side of Horton Town Square." **Sonny looks sharply at Will who suddenly finds his food very interesting. Sonny doesn't push that subject.

Will takes a drink of soda. **"I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to you since Salem Elementary?"**

"**Like you, my parents got transferred away from Salem that summer. My dad was assigned to oversee legal interests of Kiriakis Enterprises in Dubai. But, my parents sent me to a private school elsewhere in Europe. Most of the student body of the co-ed school was made up of kids from wealthy and powerful families. I was able to make a few good friends. I studied hard and even made the foot—soccer team." **Sonny sports a fond smile. **"After high school, I decided to take some time to travel and do some mountain climbing." **They spend the rest of their dinner time discussing their various classes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will is sitting in a lounging area in the town square. He's got his music buds in his ears and just staring off into space. He feels a hand grip his shoulder. He turns to see Sonny sitting beside him, so he plucks the buds from his ears.

"**Hey, Will. You were far away."**

"**I was. I just needed to get away from the campus and think about my own life."**

"**Is something wrong at your dorm or with your classes?"**

"**No, as a matter of fact. It's my personal life. Sonny, I've been trying to date, but most guys either want to just take me out to their cars or just spend one night with me. Do you get that?"**

"**I used to. Will, you're just meeting guys who are at a different place than you are. You're dating to find out what you want in a boyfriend. I'm dating to find the boyfriend that has what I want."**

"**Great. How do I determine when someone wants more than . . . a good time?" **Will folds his arms across his chest with his hands in his armpits and pouts.

Sonny is highly amused, but tries to hide it. **"Will, just ask the guy to meet you somewhere during the day to talk. If he's not into it, you move on."**

Will's face flushes and a smile flashes across his face. **"That's a good idea. Thanks, Sonny. I may have other questions for you now, but I'll try not to make you my gay-life coach."**

Sonny laughs. **"Any time, Will."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A new gay bar has recently opened in Salem. Sonny knows the owners as they are classmates already in the entrepreneurial program he's about to start.

Sonny wants to look his best in case he meets someone. He enters the _Unicorn Highway_ wearing a dark purple dress shirt with bold, black stripes and a dark pair of jeans. He hasn't been there long when he spots a familiar head of wavy, dark-blond hair.

"**Will, hey."**

"**Sonny, join us."** He beams up at Sonny while gesturing to an empty chair. Sonny sits and nods to the other 2 men at the table. **"Oops. Sorry. Sonny Kiriakis, this is my date Neil Hultgren." **He holds his palm before the good-looking man on his right. **"Neil and I met at a college party. He was playing beer-pong and asked me to join. I think he wanted to get me drunk." **Neil grimaces, but playfully elbows Will in the shoulder. Will flicks his hand to the man seated next to Sonny. **"This is Brian St. John. He, too, was a victim of that guy and his girlfriend." **Brian is a handsome man with artfully spiked, brown hair, intense pale-blue eyes, and a slim but muscular build.

Turning to Sonny, Brian shakes his hand. **"I can't believe those two were going all over campus, getting off on hurting innocent guys!"**

They talk a while, getting to know each other. When the music changes, Neil turns to Will.**"Come on, hot-stuff. Dance with me?" **Will takes his hand and is escorted to the dance-floor. Four songs later, Neil and Will have yet to return.

"**Sonny," **Sonny looks over at Brian, who has a playful smile on his lips, **"would you dance with me?"**

Sonny responds with his brilliant smile and joins Brian in a dance. Brian is an enthusiastic dancer and makes quite a picture on the dance-floor in his white dress-shirt and cerulean slacks.

They dace together for a couple of songs, until they notice a knot of people nearby no longer moving. All are watching one pair of men dancing. Brian pulls Sonny through the crowd. Initially, the dancing couple has their back to them. The taller man with light-brown hair is doing a fair job of moving to the music, but even his attention is focused on his partner. Sonny sees the other man's swaying hips and well-shaped posterior within form-fitting jeans. As Sonny's eyes trail up to the V-shaped back and broad shoulders, the dancer turns around. A trim, well-muscled torso encased in a cream-colored polo moves provocatively in front of him. Moving his eyes further up, Sonny sees well-known cobalt-blue eyes and short, wavy, dark-blond hair.

"_Will? I knew he was attractive, but his dancing makes his seem downright hot!"_

The music stops as the DJ takes a break. The 4 young men return to their table for refreshment.

Will takes a look at his watch. **"Hey, Neil. I enjoyed this date, but I really need to get back to my dorm."**

"**Really? Okay. Nice to meet you, Sonny." **Neil smiles at Sonny and nods at Brian. Will waves at Sonny as they leave.

"**So, Sonny Kiriakis. Could I get your number?" **Brian leans closer to Sonny and pulls out his phone. Sonny sighs quietly, then smiles.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Will didn't go home for the summer. He chose to stay in Salem, working full time at the pub to make a little extra money. He also rented (at a substantial family discount) a little room on the floor above.

He's just finished the breakfast shift and has the rest of the day for himself. Will decides to prowl the town square. As soon as he enters the square his phone goes off with Neil's ring tone.

**-Hi, Neil.**

**-Hi, hot-stuff. Doing anything tonight?**

**-I told you, Neil. I only date on the weekends.**

**-I know. I just thought we could hang out. I miss you during the week. **

**-That's sweet. I'm sorry, though. I need time to myself when I'm working.**

**-All right, Will. 'Bye.**

**-'Bye.**

Will puts his phone away and looks up at the storefront in front of him. _"Hey, __**The Cheatin' Heart**__ has closed. It's being remodeled into a new place. I wonder what?" _He tries to peek in a window.

"**Would you like to come in and have a better look?"**

Will jumps at the voice. He turns to see Sonny smiling brightly at him and holding a key in the lock. They both step inside.

"**Welcome to _Common Grounds_; fantastic coffee, free wi-fi, and neutral territory for all beliefs and walks of life."**

"**This is really nice, Sonny. You must have stayed in Salem all summer, too. When do you open?"**

"**My business partner and I plan to open the week before school starts. We're both members of that entrepreneurial program I start this semester. This store will be our main classroom."**

"**Doesn't that make you a rival to your former employer."**

"**Yes, but my ideas for improving that place fell on deaf ears. I decided to implement all my ideas in a new place. I think this location is ideal; close to both the university and its hospital, and not all that far from the PD!" **He ducks behind the counter, straightens up the papers strewn across it, and stacks them in a folder he places down on a shelf.

"**How did you get a hold of it?"**

Sonny rolls his eyes and shrugs.** "Family contacts, again. My mom owned the bar and just signed it over to me. But Chad, that's my partner, and I had to come up with investors and the layout for ourselves." **He glances as the clock on the wall. **"Sorry, Will. We need to leave. I have to get ready. I'm dating Brian."**

Will smiles. **"That's great, man. I'm still dating Neil."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Timing and site are perfect for the opening of the coffee shop. Within the first month, Sonny and his partner are already making a profit.

Will finds in Common Grounds a place much more conducive to his style of studying than either the din of dormitory life or the echoing silence of the library. When Will isn't studying and Sonny has breaks, the two spend time talking. They soon cement that they have become best friends. Upon comparing notes, Sonny and Will realize how often their family trees have brushed up against each other.

Will needs to keep up with his fitness routine. Sonny has made him official taste-tester for the baked treats the store carries.

Other times, Will observes Sonny at work. _"He treats everybody the same, and I so admire that. I've seen so many grumpy customers come in that leave with smiles on their faces. But there's also something that bothers me. My best friend is so handsome. The other day he was wearing an open shirt with a tank-top and when he bent over my table, I caught a glimpse of a strong, round shoulder. When he brought me a muffin to try, Sonny smiled at me and I noticed that while his upper teeth are perfect; he has the most endearing, imperfectly aligned bottom teeth. Oh, gosh. Am I just a creep or am I attracted to my best buddy?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny and Will spend so much time together that Sonny has come to expect Will to show up after he closes, so they can hang out at Sonny's place. He's gotten into the habit of not locking the door while he finishes closing.

He hears the door open. **"Hey, Will. How were classes?"**

"**I'm not Will and you should really lock your door after hours." **Sonny looks up to see a stranger locking his door with one hand and pointing a gun at him with the other. **"Now, how about handing over that deposit you've so nicely packed for me and open the safe."**

"**It's on a time lock. I won't be able to open it for half an hour."**

"**That's okay. We've got time. That is, if this Will doesn't come in and make me pull my trigger."**

Sonny's mouth goes dry and his brow furrows in worry as he realizes that doing what he's told will not only be good for him but for Will, if he should show up. While wiping down the table area, he takes in the robber's image**; **over six feet tall, wild gray eyes, dark wavy hair, gray turtleneck sweater, black leather jacket, and black jeans.

Unbeknownst to those inside, Will had arrived just in time to see the robber enter while pulling his gun. Will ducks into the niche between the buildings and pulls out his phone to find a specific contact.

**-Will, hello.**

**-Hope, I need your help. I know I should have called 911, but . . .**

**-It's okay, Will. What's wrong?**

**-Common Grounds coffee shop is being held up. Sonny Kiriakis is the owner and a very close friend of mine.**

**-Don't worry. I'm on my way. I'll call in for back-up. I've become rather fond of Common Grounds coffee and Ciara loves the fruit smoothies.**

**-Thank you so much, Hope. 'Bye.**

The robber allows Sonny to finish up his closing procedures while they wait for the safe to unlock. Sonny is still tense, hoping Will doesn't show up. The robber looks content, leaning with his back against the counter and looking up at the ceiling.

The safe signals its release. Sonny quickly bags the money in the register drawers for the next day. He hands it over to the robber with a set jaw and a cold look in his eyes.

The robber cockily says, **"Thanks. Been a pleasure doing business with you." **He turns to unlock the door.

Will hears the lock click and peeks around to see the doorknob begin to turn. He hunches low, turns to the door, and shoves it open.

Sonny hears the door break and looks up just as the robber hits the floor and is knocked out. The splintered door swings open to reveal Will standing there, who is now back-lighted by flashing blue and red lights.

Hope steps in with her gun drawn. **"Is everyone all right?"**

"**Yes,"** Will replies. He looks down at the man on the floor. **"Is that Nick?"**

Hope sigh and nods. **"I'm afraid it is, and he's still on parole, so he's going back to prison for a very long time. You two want to come with me to the station to make your statements?" **Will and Sonny nod and follow her out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Having given their statements and gotten Common Grounds' money squared away, Sonny and Will are crossing Horton Town Square. Will is still enjoying an adrenaline rush while Sonny has been kind of wooden.

Will pulls Sonny's arm to stop him and steps in front of his friend.** "Sonny, what's wrong, man?"**

Sonny looks Will in the eye and his whole demeanor crumbles. Tears spring to his eyes and his body is quaking. **"The wh-whole time, all I could do was hope you didn't walk in. I didn't want you shot. I-I need you in my life, Will."**

He moves in and puts his chin on Will's shoulder and throws his arms around Will's back. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's shoulders and buries the fingers of one hand into Sonny's hair.

"**Hey, Sonny, it's okay. I'm fine. He had the door locked. What was I going to do? It's not like I could sneak in swinging . . . I don't know . . . a big wrench at him."**

Gingerly, Sonny lifts his head to face Will. He looks his friend in the eyes, then his eyes flick down. He leans in and kisses Will. Will's heartbeat picks up speed and he kisses back. When Will's other hand finds Sonny's hair, Sonny's eyes pop open. He pulls away from Will with an expression like a deer in headlights. **"Oh, god! I'm sorry, Will. I never meant . . . oh, god." **Sonny turns and runs into the darkness.

"**SONNY, WAIT!" **Will starts after Sonny but they jog together some mornings and he knows he can never catch Sonny with that kind of lead. He lifts his hand to his lips. _"I think . . . I wanted that, too."_

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week, Sonny successfully avoids contact with Will. It helps that Common Grounds is closed for repairs and installing of stronger security systems.

"_I can't avoid him forever. But if I don't talk to him, I can keep the illusion that we're still friends. How could I make a pass at my best friend?" _Sonny takes a deep breath, picks up his keys, and heads out to see if he still has his best buddy.

With Sonny dropping from his life, Will starts reliving all his old insecurities. _"We're best friends and it looks like we could be much more. But, I guess, Sonny doesn't want me. What's wrong with me? I'm good enough to be his pal, but not his boyfriend?" _He throws his backpack on a settee in the square, sits himself down and draws his knees up. He places his head between them and starts weeping.

"**Will."**

Will looks up to see Sonny sitting on the back of the settee with a concerned look on his face, yet he doesn't meet Will's eyes.** "What do you want?"**

Sonny looks stricken. **"Is something wrong?"**

"**I'm missing my best friend; as if you care."**

"**Am I?"**

"**Are you what?"**

"**Am I still your best friend? What I did that night wasn't something you do to a buddy."**

"**So, I'm right. I'm good enough to be your confidant, but nothing more!"** Will rises and grabs his backpack.

"**What? Wait!" **Sonny stands and snatches up Will's arm. **"You'd like there to be more?"**

Will is looking at the ground and playing with the backpack straps around his shoulders. **"Well, you're a great buddy and I love you just for that. But I also think you're very handsome and I've been having some . . . thoughts about you that I tried not to take pleasure in. Plus, I definitely felt something . . . a spark in that kiss."**

Sonny slides his hand down Will's arm and takes his hand. He swallows, then smiles. **"This just got complicated. I felt it, too. That's why I panicked. I thought it was just me and I didn't want to lose a bond that's become very important to me. Besides, we both have boyfriends."**

Will snickers. **"Who obviously don't mean so much to us if we feel this way about each other. Do you love Brian?"**

"**I . . . think Brian has a good sense of humor and is a great kisser, but he has this side to him that's snide and condescending which really gets under my skin. How about you and Neil?"**

Will moves his head as if searching the air. **"Neil is romantic and very affectionate. We've done some . . . physical things together, but he's always asking to go further. I guess I just don't feel strongly enough about Neil to share that with him."** They both return to the settee. **"Where do we go from here?"**

Sonny's lips press into a firm line. **"We're going to have to break up with them, Will. Let them down easy. Only then can we be free to explore this." **He lifts their hands with still entwined fingers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next several days, Will and Sonny only have contact over the phone. Will has several compositions coming due and a couple of stories to finish reading. Common Grounds has re-opened much to the relief of the patrons and the publicity generated by the hold-up has lured in new customers. Any plans they had to speak to their respective boyfriends are effectively scuttled.

Will is coming from the back of the pub when he spies the next two customers enter and sit at the farthest booth. Before attending to them, Will pulls out his phone to text.

_**-Guess who just walked into the pub?**_

_**-Tell me.**_

_**-Brian and Neil came in hand-in-hand and are making out at one of my booths.**_

_**-Why would they be doing that where you work?**_

_**-Probably because the subject of where I work never came up.**_

_**-Lol. Priceless. Give them our regards.**_

Will grabs a couple of menus and hands them to the pair with a flourish. **"Welcome to the Brady Pub. I'm Will, your server." **He looks to see 2 identically shocked faces.

Neil finds his voice. **"Will! This is where you work?"**

"**It is. Sorry, it never came up on OUR dates."**

Brian tries to be placating. **"This isn't what it looks like. You and Sonny-"**

Will smiles softly. **"Don't worry about me or about Sonny. No worries at all. We approve. I'll come back shortly to get your orders." **He turns from the table. _"Is it right to be this amused?"_

A while later, Will is bringing out their orders. Brian is alone at the table. His head is lolled back on the bench. When Will sets the tray down, Brian sits up abruptly, sweeping his arms down his lap under the tablecloth.

Will places the dishes on the table. **"Did Neil go to use the restroom?"**

"**Ye-es, the restroom."**

Will picks up the tray with one hand, but uses the other arm to bring his fist down on the table in front of Brian. A muffled yelp is heard from beneath the table.

"**Gross, guys. Neil, get out of there. This is my great-grandma's place."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will has just stepped into the corridor, shutting the door to his dorm room behind him. He's dressed in a mint-green button-up, his most flattering jeans, and a navy sports coat.

"**Whoa. Check out Will Horton. Finally going to let Neil have what he's been begging for?" **asks a shaggy young man in a Salem U. hoodie and cargo shorts.

"**Hi, Stuart. No, I'm no longer seeing Neil. He's found someone else."**

"**Ouch. Sorry, dude. Going back on the prowl, then?"**

"**Actually, I'm going on a date and I'm hoping this develops into a true relationship."**

"**Great, dude. Good luck."**

Will ambles across campus towards Sonny's apartment building. It's a beautiful, fall evening under a full moon. Will cannot keep a huge smile from gracing his face.

Sonny answers the knock at his door. His heart leaps to his throat when he beholds his date.

"**Oh god, Will! I'm so sorry! A delivery didn't arrive until the very last minute and I just got out of the shower."**

Will steps in without taking his eyes off Sonny. **"No problem. Take all the time you need."** He moistens his lips. Sonny answered the door with his khaki pants slung low on his hips, belt undone, and his wheat-colored shirt with terra-cotta stripes completely open. **"No problem, really!"**

Sonny emerges from his bathroom, fully dressed and his hair styled just so. Will cat-call whistles.

"**Thank you! You look pretty hot yourself, Will." **Will responds by displaying a bewildered expression.

"**Will, what's wrong? I apologized for being late. I-"**

"**It's not that. It's the very handsome barista Sonny Kiriakis calling me hot."**

"**William R. Horton, I happen to think you are a very attractive man. There have been a few moments in our friendship that I hoped you missed me drooling. Even Neil called you 'hot-stuff'."**

"**But Neil was after something. Does that mean that you-"**

"**No! I-I mean, to be truthful, I hope that happens eventually. But I don't want to push you. If we get there, it will be when you are ready, Will."**

Will smiles broadly and his eyes twinkle. He takes Sonny's hand in his and says, **"Thank you for that, Sonny. And if you continue treating me like this while we are dating, I probably will not need to take it slowly."**

"**Really?" **Sonny asks with an excited smile and a devilish glint in his eyes. He shrugs into a deep brown blazer and pulls on Will's hand. **"Come on. I've got a date planned to impress you."**

"**Where are we going?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny and Will savored a nice dinner as Chez Rouge. They both had the Greek salad, seafood pasta and are now sharing an order of strawberry crepes.

"**That was a great dinner, Sonny, but I'm stuffed."**

"**Well, how about a stroll through the park in the moonlight?"**

They walk around a while hand-in-hand, delighting in the moon and each other's body heat. Sonny leads them to sit on a bench.

"**Will, at the risk of putting a damper on the date, I have to ask . . ."**

"**Ask."**

"**I'm wanting more than friendship; far more than friends with benefits. What are you looking for?"**

Again, it's Will's turn to take hold of Sonny's hand. **"I know I'm still new to all this and I am afraid to mess this up because I feel a strong connection to you. I want a relationship with you that will go as long and as far as possible."**

"**Sounds good to me. But, Will, when discussing a real relationship, I mean exclusive. No dating anyone else. Is that okay with you?"**

"**Yes, that's what I want, too! Uh, Sonny, does that mean you and I will continue to date? Exclusively, I mean?" **He gazes at Sonny with the look of a puppy hoping for a treat.

Sonny's face is aglow with happiness. **"That's what I'm desperately counting on." **A chill breeze flows across the back of Will's neck, causing him to shiver as Sonny watches. **"Let's go, Will. CG closes in 45 minutes. We need coffee."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For twenty minutes, the 2 young men have done nothing but sit at their table, holding hands, sipping coffee, and gazing earnestly into each other's eyes. They are the only customers left.

"**Oh, Will. There's something I keep meaning to give you." **He pulls a laminated card from his wallet. **"This is a free coffee for life card; for special, loyal customers only." **They both stand as Will receives the card.

"**Thank you Sonny. I will ever be a devoted patron." **He places the card in his own wallet, then throws his arms around Sonny's waist and up his back, pulling Sonny into a strong embrace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny parks in the dormitory parking lot and escorts Will to the front door of the building.

"**I finally find out where you live."**

Will grins but blushes furiously. **"Yeah, sorry. I kept forgetting to bring it up. I live in 2414, if you ever want to come by." **His voice gets very soft and low. **"Like now, for instance."**

"**Will, as much as I would love to go up with you, I don't think tonight is a good idea. But there is something I really, really want to do." **He has backed Will up against the wall just outside the door. He slides his hands up to Will's jaw and on to the back of his head. He pulls Will to him and their lips meet.

Will appreciates the slip of their lips together, until he feels Sonny's tongue slide across his mouth. Will's lips part and Sonny's tongue thrusts inside. Their tongues dance together until both young men stop to breathe. Both sets of eyes are glowing as their chests rise and fall.

"**That was incredible, Will!"**

"**Yes, it was."**

Both say at once, **"Good-night!"**

_**TBC-**__As always, comments both welcomed and desired._ **  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Heh-heh-heh. Hang on tight.-**_

"**Will, I promise you, we will leave when Chad gets here. I just want to go out to dinner and then hang out with you." **Sonny sets his coffee pot on the table in front of Will and leans in to kiss him.

"**Come on, Sonny. Are you still flirting with the customers now that you have a boyfriend?" **A tall, very slim, young man with a reserved manner stands behind Sonny.

"**Very funny. Will, this is my partner Chad. Chad, this is my Will, my boyfriend."**

Will gets up to shake his hand. _"He looks familiar. Now, where . . ."_

"**Nice to finally meet you, Will. In the last couple of weeks since you've been dating, Sonny's smile has hardly left his mouth. Sonny, sorry I'm running late. My car wouldn't start, so I asked my girlfriend for a ride."**

At that moment, a perky, little blonde with big, doe eyes walk in. A smile snakes across Chad's face. **"Here she is. Will, Sonny, meet-"**

Sonny and Will elbow each other and say simultaneously, **"Abigail Devereaux, my cousin!"**

Chad opens his mouth to say something when Abby interrupts, **"No, Chad. They are both related to me, but they are not related to each other."**

Sonny explains, **"My mom's brother married . . ."**

"**My dad's sister." **Will finishes. His memory clicks into place. **"And you are a DiMera."**

"**Shh. I try to keep that hushed. How did you know?" **Chad looks accusingly at Sonny,

"**Don't look at me. It killed me to keep a secret from Will, but I did."**

"**Relax, Chad. I've seen you in family photos. I'm Johnny and Sydney's big brother."**

"**Oh, so you're Sami's oldest kid. That's-"**

Will is smiling, but his voice takes on a cold edge, **"If you are wise, Chad, you won't finish your thought."**

"**All right, then. Sonny, you are free to go have fun with Will." **He turns to Abby and gives her a kiss. **"You'll come back to pick me up. Right?"**

"**Yes, Chad," **she beams, then joins her cousins out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Aw. Come on, Sonny. You always do this! Don't you want to be with me?" **Will sits back on the loveseat, pouting. His shirt is open and his pants are undone with a very hard shape bulging from his right leg. Sonny is in a similar state except that Will's fingers still linger within the waistband of his dark green, boxer-briefs.

Sonny and Will have been dating regularly (every chance they get). Sonny has indeed been to Will's dorm room several times. They have gone beyond kissing to making out. Each time, they've gotten progressively farther, but, each time, Sonny has pulled away. He keeps saying that he doesn't want to just have sex with Will. He doesn't want to make Will feel like an object as so many of his other dates before Sonny have.

"**Will, this will be your first time, and my first time with you. I want to plan it all out. You are so sexy and desirable that it is very hard for me to do this. But, I want us to make love. I want it to be . . . perfect."**

Will closes his eyes and nods. **"Okay, Sonny. You are such a thoughtful boyfriend. Just so you know, just doing it with you would probably be amazing."**

This induces a heavy moan from Sonny. **"Don't say things like that, Will. You're testing my resolve." **He kisses Will deeply, the showers his face with little pecks.

"**One thing, though. Could we finish what we were doing? I'd really like to see you . . . you know."**

Sonny closes his eyes and swallows, then his mega-watt smile returns and he nods. He scoots right up next to Will and pushes Will's hand back inside his underwear. Sonny lets his own hand caress the velvet contours of Will's torso. As Sonny's hand glides lower, Will's breathing increases. He's nearly panting when Sonny's hand slides into his red briefs and takes him in a firm grip.

"**Will, please don't stop what you are doing. Just knowing it's you touching me has me so close already."**

They start kissing even as they increase the tempo of their stroking. Sonny ends the kiss with a quick return peck on the lips. Both young men have lowered each other's underwear enough to lift their shafts clear.

"**Oh, Will. I'm so close. I-I'm going to-"**

"**Do it, Sonny! I'm right there, too!"**

Knowing that each is in control of the other's pleasure, heightens the experience and both climax together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They entered Common Grounds an hour before closing. Their discussion was pretty low, but for one of this group of young men who can't regulate his vocal volume, nor is he able to edit the words that spills from his mouth. There are no other customers and Sonny has done all he can to close.

He's gone from simply being annoyed at these lingering customers to being worried. He turns his back on the tables and pulls out his phone

**-Hello. Hope Brady speaking.**

**-Detective Brady, this is Sonny Kiriakis and I think I have a problem.**

**-Okay, Sonny. What is it?**

**-I have a group of college guys in my shop and I think they're locals. One of them has been boasting about beating up a homosexual student—not his words—on campus. Have there been any reports?**

**-Yes, there has been one. I was just about to call you.**

**-Me? Why?**

**- It was Will. He unconscious and has just been taken to x-ray. Visiting hours are already over. You'll be able to visit first thing in the morning and I'll call you if I hear any more about him. Now, can you tell me anything about this young man?**

**-Yes, sure. They all used their campus ID to get student discounts. His name stuck in my head. The other guys are calling him 'Tad' or 'T', but his ID reads Thaddeus Arlo Dodd.**

**-Thank you, Sonny. A patrol car will be there shortly.**

**-Thank you, Hope.**

He ends the call, strides quickly to the door, locks it and puts out the 'Closed' sign. He turns to the table of guys. **"Drink up. This is the last time any of you will be allowed in here. As for you, you stain," **Sonny growls as he picks T up by the collar and slams him against the wall, **"better pray that student isn't seriously hurt. The gay-boy you beat up calls the Police Commissioner 'grandpa'!"**

T looks up at the grim visage before him; Sonny's teeth are bared and fire flashes from his eyes. Just then, a siren whoops and red & blue lights flicker through the blinds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Worried about his boyfriend, Sonny couldn't sleep. He showered, dressed, and drove to the hospital to wait. When visiting hours open, he's the first to go to Will 's bedside. He was able to find out that Will just has contusions on his face and bruised ribs from being kicked there. He had been kept overnight for observation.

Sonny's image is now very different than the one T saw last night. His hair is disheveled from worrying his fingers through it. There are still tears shining from his eyes although he has cried much of the night and his legs tremble with fatigue from pacing for hours.

He sits down next to Will's bed. He immediately puts his hand in Will's and lifts the hand to his cheek, turns his face to the hand and kisses the palm. **"Will. Will. This is the second time someone could have taken you from me. I'm already so in love with you that my life would just be shattered to pieces without you." **He leans in to kiss Will on the lips, then lays his forehead on Will's shoulder to release the last of those tears.

The hand in Sonny's tightens its grip. Sonny's head snaps up and he looks into the cobalt-blue eyes of a smiling, but tired-looking face. **"Sonny, I love you, too."** Will is nearly blinded by the smile and the love emanating from the eyes on the face in front of his. Sonny leans in carefully and kisses Will.

"**Sonny, why am I in the hospital?"**

"**Don't you remember?"**

Will thinks for a moment and raises his hand to his face. **"Somebody snuck up behind me and punched me out!"**

Sonny nods and says, **"And kicked you in the ribs while you were down."**

"**But why?"**

"**Because you're gay, Will. He came into the CG with his friends and stupidly started bragging. He said he overheard you saying gay stuff on the phone, so he followed you until there was a good place to attack."**

"**I was talking to my mom. I was telling her all about my boyfriend and how much I love him." **He chuckles then grips his side. **"OW!"**

"**Really?" **Sonny again flashes his brilliant smile and leans in for another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the following weeks while Will heals, the boys continue to date and hang out with each other. But, it is all completely hands-off.

Sonny is just ending his shift when his phone signals a text.

_**-Saw doctor. Got clean bill of health. Can we please touch now?**_

A slow smile spreads across his face and he closes his eyes for a second.

_**-Yes! I want to plan an entire weekend, just the 2 of us. Call you later to make plans.**_

It is finally the weekend of the BIG date. It took another two weeks for them to arrange a whole weekend. That gave Sonny plenty of time to plan and re-plan. Will is due to show up at Sonny's apartment at any time and Sonny has spent the last few hours trying on clothes. He ultimately selects an open dress-shirt of deep burgundy over a black tank-top with black jeans. He hears a rap at the door. Opening it, he sees his adorable boyfriend. Will's hair is trimmed and combed into a flattering style. His eyes are fairly glowing and his full lips are stretched into a broad grin. He's dressed in a royal-blue, long-sleeved T-shirt under a scarlet fleece-jacket, and indigo-blue, button-fly jeans. He's carrying his backpack.

Sonny wastes no time in relieving Will of his jacket and backpack. Then he pulls Will into his arms which slide around Will's waist. Will's arms glide up Sonny's chest and around his neck. They kiss; tongues at war to enter the other mouth first. Another knock at the door parts the lovers.

Sonny pulls out his wallet as he approaches the door. **"I hope you didn't have your heart set on going out, tonight. I'm sharing you with no one. I ordered pizza."**

Will just smiles as a shiver runs up his spine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pizzas are gone and they've each downed a liter bottle of flavored carbonated water. Will throws the boxes and bottles away.

"**Sonny, can we take this to the couch?"**

"**No, Will. I've had enough of the couch. We are going behind it." **He leads Will around that couch to the bed. Will puts his hands on Sonny's waist, then runs them around and down to his jeans-clad cheeks. He squeezes them to bring Sonny in even closer.

"**Mmph!" **expresses Sonny in surprise.

Will bites his lip, but there is a bit of mischief in his eyes. **"Sonny, would it be all right . . . would you be comfortable . . ." **He takes a deep breath. **"May I completely undress you first"**

Sonny suddenly feels very awkward and shy. _"C'mon, Kiriakis, you modeled for that fine arts program in Prague. Undressing each other at the same time is so what I'm used to that I don't usually think about it." _He gives Will a small smile and nods. **"Please do."** As it turns out, Sonny has never experienced anything as intensely erotic as having Will ever so reverently undress him, then thoroughly explore his body with trembling hands, kissing lips, and rasping tongue. He's absolutely quivering; both from arousal and that he's still on his feet.

As Will kneels to get closer to Sonny's moistened member, he feels himself being lifted back to standing. **"Sonny, what-"**

"**Please, Will, may I undress you now? I love what you're doing to me, but you'll have me undone before we've gotten anything off you."**

Will's tasty lips spread into a beautiful smile. **"Okay. I guess I got a little carried away and I am a little hot, now."**

Sonny is amused by his boyfriend's last few words, but he bites his tongue. His hands bury themselves under the hem of Will's shirt and begins pushing it up. The whole time, he makes sure his palms graze every inch of Will's smooth chest. Will raises his arms, so Sonny can pull the shirt off him. Sonny's mouth lands on the pulse at Will's throat as his hands find Will's full nipples and turns them into hard buds. Will swallows hard and gasps.

Sonny now kneels in front of Will's bulging pants and pops open all the buttons. He licks the fine hairs of Will's pleasure trail as his fingertips find and lower both waistbands. Will's pulsing manhood disappears into Sonny's hot, wet mouth.

Now, Sonny feels himself being lifted up. Will licks up Sonny's neck and whispers into his ear, **"Sonny, I'm new to this, but I do know what I want. I want to ride you; sit on you until you orgasm deep inside me. Then, I want to make love to you and release on your chest."**

Sonny shivers and whimpers. **"Oh, yes."**

They had intended at least one date night out during the weekend. They spend their entire time in bed, getting out of it only to receive and eat delivery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny has been a little lonely. Will's schedule has gotten busy again in his writing classes. Tonight, they made plans for Sonny to spend the night at Will's dorm room. Sleeping is not on the agenda. Sonny is on his way across campus when he hears a familiar voice coming from an outdoor conversation area.

"**Go ahead, Stuart. You'll never get through this unless you go for it. Kiss me."**

Sonny rounds a bush to see his boyfriend on a bench with a sandy-haired man wearing a plaid shirt and jeans hovering over him. Their lips are touching.

"**What the hell is this?" **Stuart takes one look at Sonny's face, picks up his backpack and leaves.

"**Wait, Stuart. This is-"**

"**Is this how you spend your time without me? Here I am missing you while you're supposed to be working on essays. Instead, you're out kissing other guys!" **Sonny anger escalates with each word.

"**Sonny, this isn't what-"**

"**Man, I should have known. I am dating Sami Brady's son, after all."**

At that moment, Sonny's eyes meet with Will's. Will's eyes burn with blue fire, but not with the heat of anger. Sonny literally feels the temperature fall between them and his own heart clenches.

Will's voice is low and devoid of emotion, yet crystal clear. **"Since the man I love has stood me up for our date-night and sent an asshat in his stead, I'll just leave and find a quiet place to study."**

As Will disappears, Sonny sinks onto the bench, utterly mystified by this turnabout.

**_TBC—comments welcome_**


	6. Chapter 6

Will's heart is crushed. For Sonny to react as he did without letting him explain makes Will think he let himself love too soon . . . maybe to the wrong guy.

So, he treats the hurt the same way he overcame his insecurities, most of them anyway. He ruthlessly drops anything "Sonny" from his life and tries replacing them with something else. He throws himself into his studies and tries to have fun with other friends.

Sonny is just as confused about Will's actions as he was three weeks ago when it happened. _"I catch Will cheating on me and when I call him on it, he freezes me out and so thoroughly. He won't answer my texts or calls. His floor-mates will not let me get near his door. The one time I try him at the pub, he just becomes 'super-efficient employee'. And today, the worst thing of all." _Sonny was sorting through CG's mail when he finds an envelope addressed to him; inside was a note and a card. The note read:

_**I guess I'll see if Caffeine Cafe is a good place to study.**_

It was unsigned, but the card broke his heart. It was a free-coffee-for-life card. Only a select few were given these cards and Sonny had initialed the back of each card, but there was only one card on which he added a tiny heart. This is Will's card.

Holding that little, laminated card in his hand brings it all home to Sonny. _"My damn temper! I never let Will have a chance to say anything a-and then I must have offended him somehow. I'm losing him!"_

Two hours later, Sonny is just getting his head back on business, when a young couple walk in. He instantly identifies Stuart asthe man he found kissing Will. Sonny cannot make himself smile, but is able to say, **"Hello, what can I do for you?"**

Stuart freezes until he places why Sonny looks so familiar. **"Oh, so you're Will's Sonny! I thought. the other night you were just somebody who objected to 2 guys kissing. We'll both have vanilla-chai teas, please. Did you and Will have a good date?"**

"**It was kind of ruined by that kiss." **He turns to make the drinks.

"**Don't tell me you thought Will was being unfaithful? Have you never discussed Will's views on that?"**

"**I guess the topic has never come up."**

"**Will is sweet, kind, and a loyal friend. But if he learns that a friend is even thinking of being unfaithful in a relationship, that friend becomes persona non grata to Will. Will has absolutely nothing more to do with that person. Sonny, I'm straight and this is my girlfriend Monica. I'm a Performing Arts major. I'm auditioning for a gay role and Will was helping me through some of my issues."**

"**So, Will was just helping you rehearse a stage-kiss?"**

"**Exactly."**

Sonny's heart drifts back to its rightful position and he feels excitement building within himself. **"Thank you. Stuart, Monica, the teas are on the house. Donna?" **A female barista comes from the storeroom. **"Can you watch the front until Chad comes in? I have to go on an urgent errand."**

"**Sure, Sonny." **She smiles and winks. Sonny whips off his apron, grabs his coat, and is out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny eagerly sits at a table in Will's section of the pub. His hope escalates as he sees a smiling Will approach with a menu.

Will notices a man go to one of his tables and remove his coat. Will picks up a menu and puts on his best smile. He is almost to the table when his customer sits, facing him. _"Not Sonny, now! I had just managed to not think about him today."_

Sonny's hope plummets as he sees Will's smile fall from his face. Will places the menu on the table in front of him.

"**Welcome to Brady Pub. Your server will be by shortly for your order."**

"**Wait, Will! Please, I need to talk to you."**

"**Now, you know how I feel, Sonny. You know my schedule; stay away. Good-bye." **Will heads for the back and sweeps passed his great-grandmother's office to get to the employee break-room.

"**Will, what's wrong?" **Caroline Brady follows her great-grandson into the break-room.

"**M-my boyfriend's out there."** His face crumbles, he sits heavily, and begins to sob. **"At least, he was my boyfriend."**

Caroline strokes Will's hair. **"Okay, dear boy. Just stay here and recover, then I want you to clock-out and go back to your dorm." **He nods without looking up.

Mrs. Brady enters the dining room just as dejected Sonny reaches the door to leave. **"Jackson Kiriakis, come back here, please." **She leads him to a small private dining room. **"Sit." **They sit opposite each other at a tiny table. **"Now, suppose you tell me what's going on between you and my great-grandson."**

"**Well, I-The other day, I was heading to Will's dorm for a date. On the way there, I found him kissing another guy-"**

Caroline nods knowingly. **"And your Kiriakis temper came out making you accuse Will of infidelity. He never told you his stance on faithfulness in a relationship?"**

"**I've recently been informed of it, which is why I've come back to apologize."**

Caroline considers. **"I suppose all is not lost. You'll just have to be persistent. You only made the second worst accusation you could make of Will."**

"**What's the worst one?"**

Caroline looks at Sonny from the corners of her eyes.** "He's told you all about the insecurities he has overcome?" **Sonny nods. **"He has one insecurity he's still fighting. He's always been ashamed of some of his mother's behavior. Unfortunately for Will, he has inherited some of her tendencies and is always vigilant in not acting on them. So, the absolute worst thing to accuse him of is acting like his mother." **Sonny gasps as his trembling hands fly to the back of his head. The fear in his eyes is plain to see. **"Oh, my dear, dear boy, you accused Will of cheating like his mother does?"**

"**I—I said something about him being Sami Brady's son."**

Mrs. Brady is lost deep in thought for a few moments. She then looks into Sonny's eyes and holds her hands out for his. He complies. **"Sonny, do you love Will?"**

"**Yes, Mrs. Brady, with all my heart."**

"**Has he told you that he loves you?"**

"**Yes. We told each other while he was in the hospital."**

"**Good, this could work. You see, Sonny. When my grand-daughter's heart is broken, she protects the pieces in a shield of ice. It takes a lot of work to melt that protection. Will is the same way, but he inherited stubbornness from both his parents. Will protects his heart in a glacier."**

"**A glacier!" **Sonny's bottom lip disappears behind his teeth as his fingers dig into the hair on either side of his head.

"**Fear not, young man. With you working on him from the outside and his love for you working from the inside, that glacier will melt in not time. Here's what you're going to do . . ."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Tuesday at the end of his shift, Will is summoned to Caroline's office. **"You wanted to see me Gran'ma?"**

"**Yes, dear." **She nods to the small table on the other side of the office. There sits a large box of hand-dipped chocolate strawberries, huge strawberries.

Will smiles and says, **"Wow, Gran'ma-"**

Caroline shakes her head and gestures with her pen. **"Not mine. Your name is on the envelope."**

Will pulls a note from the envelope and reads.

_**I am so, so sorry.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Jackass Kiriakis**_

Will barks out a short laugh.

"**Is that from your young man, Will?" **Mrs. Brady sports a tiny smile.

Will's eyes narrow as he turns to his great-grandmother. **"Gran'ma, did you-"**

Caroline widens her eyes and bats her lashes. **"Yes, dear?"**

"**Never mind." **Will picks up the box and heads out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Thursday, Will is again asked to visit Mrs. Brady's office before leaving. **"Did you need me, Gran'ma?"**

She flicks her eyes to the table, on which sits a bouquet of yellow roses with a note for Will.

_**I hope my being an asshat **_

_**hasn't ruined our friendship.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Sonny K.**_

Will picks up the flowers to sniff. **"Thanks, Gran'ma. I have homework to do."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Sunday when Will enters the office, a bouquet of red roses sits on the table. Will reads the note.

_**I'm the idiot who still loves**_

_**you with his whole heart.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Sonny**_

Tears well up in Will's eyes. He thanks his great-grandma and abruptly departs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Caroline's office on Tuesday, Will is greeted by a large bouquet of red roses, yellow roses and purple Stargazer lilies. Will reads the note.

_**All my love,**_

_**Sonny**_

Will's knees start to quiver so he sits down. Mrs. Brady goes to him and squeezes his shoulders as she whispers, **"Don't you think it's time both of you talked?"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny is in his office at Common Grounds. Just lately, he's working in here because he's not in the mood to deal with the public. _"It's been 3 days since I sent that last bouquet and I still have heard nothing from Will."_ He hears a tap at the door. **"Come in."**

Donna enters. **"There's a customer out here who urgently needs to see you."**

Sonny sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. **"Can't he wait half an hour until Chad comes in?"**

"**I'm afraid not. He's asked specifically for you." **As she speaks, Donna brings her hands from around her back to place a Stargazer lily bloom on Sonny's desk.

Sonny just stares at it until his body reminds him that it needs oxygen. **"Oh, god. Thank you, Donna. I've got to get out there!" **He gives her a brief hug and is out the door.

Will is sitting at his customary table, working with his laptop. He looks up just in time to see Sonny advancing toward him, his smile incandescent. A small smile plays across Will's mouth.

"**You asked to see me, sir?"**

"**Yes, Mr. Kiriakis. Please have a seat." **

Sonny sits across from Will while Will shuts his laptop. Will is wearing a white dress-shirt and a black sports-coat. Pinned to his lapel is a red rose blossom. Sonny's jaw drops and tears begin to spill from his eyes. He slowly stretches his arm across the table until Will puts his hand in Sonny's.

Will says softly, **"I think we need to talk about a few things." **Sonny's smile shrinks a bit, but he nods.

Sonny take a deep breath and says, **"Will, I am so in love with you. When I saw . . . what I saw, I got jealous then I got angry. In my anger, I inadvertently hit a couple of your hot buttons. And I didn't make it any better by not letting you tell me the real story. I can never apologize enough. What I don't understand, however, is your reaction; that . . . cold stare. It felt like an icicle stabbing my heart."**

Will narrows his eyes in thought. **"That was me just trying . . . to protect my breaking heart. Sonny, for you to have felt that means we have an extremely deep connection. I think we are soul-mates." **Will turns his head to perform a massive yawn. **"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well lately."**

Sonny's eyes soften, but his smile changes to a half smirk. **"Would you like some coffee to wake you up?"**

"**I'd love to, but I seem to have mislaid my free coffee card."**

Sonny reaches under the collar of his black button-up shirt and extracts a leather string tied around his neck. Attached to the string is a clear plastic ID/badge holder. Sonny pulls out the card held therein and presents it to Will. **"It was finding this in my mail that made me realize what a big mistake I was making. Will, you returning this to me was like telling me you never wanted anything to do with me again."**

Will gently takes the card from Sonny. **"I did mean that at the time. But, Sonny, I don't think I could have stayed away from you because I love you so much." **He smiles. **"All my love."**

Sonny smiles, kisses Will's hand, and gets up for Will's coffee. Will watches Sonny's retreating backside which produces a decidedly devilish grin on his face as he removes an object wrapped in wax paper from his jacket pocket.

"**Here you are, Will." **Sonny slides a mug in front of Will and resumes his seat.

"**Thank you. That'll go great with this." **Will lifts a very large, chocolate-covered strawberry from the wax paper and takes a bite.

Sitting transfixed, Sonny simply watches Will's lips and tongue and teeth all over that strawberry. A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers that mouth on his body. Will is just about to finish his snack when Sonny speaks up, **"That looks so good. May I have a taste?"**

Will leans across the table to offer the berry and Sonny leans in to capture Will's mouth with his. He ends the kiss by licking the last of the juice and chocolate from Will's lips. Will's eyes are closed as he moans Sonny's name.

Sonny shakes Will's wrist to get his attention. **"Give me three hours, then come to my place. We'll make it up to each other all weekend."**

"**That sounds awesome!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door swings open and Sonny's face lights up. He's wearing a white shirt that is barely buttoned and the room behind him is dimly lit.

Will, who is still in the same clothes, steps in and shyly hands Sonny several red and yellow roses. They kiss and Will takes a look around. Dinner is on the table illuminated by candlelight. The rest of the space is dark save for strand after strand of dazzlingly white fairy light twinkling from the walls near the ceiling. There is a particularly dense set above the bed.

They have a really good meal that Sonny ordered from Brady Pub. Their conversation catches them up on their friendship, then the flirting gets intense as they catch up on being boyfriends. They are holding left hands while they each feed the other one of Will's chocolate-covered strawberries. Taking turns, they kiss off the chocolate and berry juice from the other mouth.

Two sets of eyes lock onto each other; cobalt-blue to dark chocolate. They link hands and walk over to the bed. Sonny whispers, **"Will." **He leans forward to kiss Will, trailing from his mouth, around to his ear, down his neck. He reaches up to undo his boyfriend's shirt. As each button is released, Sonny kisses the exposed skin. He lifts each of Will's legs to remove his shoes and socks. Sonny's hands ascend Will's legs to his waist. Those hands move around to Will's zipper and explore gently. Will's pants and underwear are off before he even realizes it. Sonny's mouth traces Will's manhood as his hands reach around to explore more of the area between Will's legs.

"**Man, Sonny! I love the way you undress me."**

Sonny's mega-watt smile flashes as he stands up and steps back. He lets his fingers trace down his own chest to the only three buttons closing his shirt at his waist. Freeing those buttons, Sonny spreads his shirt wide. He's pleased to see Will's eyes drawn to his body. Sonny takes a moment to appreciate Will's nudity. Will's body aches in arousal as he watches Sonny's shirt slowly drop from his shoulders and flutter to the floor.

Will moves forward to undo Sonny's pants himself. He engulfs Sonny's shaft and proves how quickly he has learned what drives his boyfriend crazy. Feeling two hands pulling gently in his hair, Will pauses and looks up.

Sonny is looking down at him with eyes full of love and maybe a lingering touch of guilt. **"Will babe, make love to me."** Will rises as they both wrap their arms around each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will rolls off Sonny and onto his back. They are both gulping air as they each reach out to caress their boyfriend's chest.

"**Will, I don't think I could survive a fight like that again. We have to learn to always communicate. My anger makes me not want to listen, while your anger makes you shut-off. We have to work passed our anger, or our relationship will never survive."**

"**I agree, Sonny. We must always talk about what bothers us."** They kiss even as their hands continue to roam.

_**TBC—**__Comments begged for._ **  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Will and Sonny are studying together in the campus library. They are on a couch in a small sitting alcove and are reclining against each other with Will's head on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny's cheek against the top of Will's head. The hands between them are linked.

Both are startled to hear, **"Hi. I'm Wendy and this is Rhonda. May we join you?" **Rhonda looks totally mortified.

"**I'm Sonny. This is Will. We are kind of busy right now."**

"**Oh, okay. Maybe we could all go out for coffee later?"**

"**Sorry. We already have plans."**

"**Well, then could we give our numbers? You two are so cute." **Rhonda shoves Wendy's shoulder.

"**Wendy, I'm sorry. We are not interested. Sonny and I are dating each other." **He lifts their entwined hands in emphasis.

"**I told you they looked a little too cozy with each other to be interested in us, Wendy."**

"**Nonsense, Rhonda. They simply have not met the right girls."**

A wicked expression crosses Will's face, giving Sonny goosebumps. **"If that's so, Wendy, I'll bet I could find the right girl for you." **Wendy's eyes bulge as her jaw drops. Her mouth snaps shut and she stalks off.

Rhonda turns to the boys and winks. **"Tried that once. Didn't really work for me. You two really are cute . . . together."**

Sonny and Will both say, **"Thank you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's date night and the young couple-in-love has decided to go to the Unicorn Highway. Under Sonny's hooded, leather jacket, he's wearing a black Henley shirt and black jeans. Beneath Will's black pea-coat and scarf striped in many shades of blue, he's wearing a teal, long-sleeved T-shirt and very dark, blue jeans.

"**Sonny, look over there. It's Brian and Neil."**

"**Yeah. Let's say hi."**

Will calls out, **"Hey, Brian and Neil. Nice to see the both of you sitting at a table together again."**

Neil and Brian exchange knowing glances. Brian looks up at Will from his seat. **"It's great to see you and Sonny so happy together. But Neil and I are no longer seeing each other. We are on a double date with twin brothers."**

"**Twins, really?"**

Two men approach the table, each with two drinks. The one who sets his drinks near Brian has medium brown hair and an athletic build. The brother who sets his drinks by Neil has a much more muscled build and hair nearly as dark as Sonny's. They have identical blue-green eyes.

Brian points to his date. **"Will & Sonny, this is Alan." **

Neil rubs his date's arm. **"This is Michael."**

Sonny shakes Alan's hand. **"You're a regular at Common Grounds, aren't you? Let's see . . . a mocha latte macchiato with a peppermint stick!"**

Alan grins. **"That's right."**

Will puts his hand on Michael's shoulder. **"You did that comical Shakespeare in science-fiction re-write, 'Romeo-bot and Juli-ET'."**

Michael chuckles. **"Right."**

Brian and Neil roll their eyes and smile at each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will is waiting for Sonny in the square. He's sitting on a bench, watching the blue-fire in the flame-wall.

"**Hi, there. You're Will Horton, aren't you?"**

Will looks up to see a bespectacled, young man with curly, white-blond hair standing next to the bench. **"Yes, I am. And you are?"**

"**I'm Glen. I read about you on the on-line campus newsletter when you were attacked." **He sits down and clasps his hands across Will's shoulder. **"I gotta say that you are much more attractive in person than in your photo."** He stretches his neck forward with his lips pursed.

Will reaches out to place his palm across Glen's glasses and nose to push him away. **"I have a boyfriend and you are creeping me out."**

Glen leers at Will and removes a small piece of paper from his pocket. He moves to put it in Will's shirt pocket, but places it in his shirt instead. **"That's okay. Call me when you're free."**

"**Get away from me, Glen!" **Glen strides away with a confident air. Will reaches in his shirt to remove the piece of paper tickling his chest. _"Of course, it's his phone number."_

He thrusts it into the flames and smiles. The feel of fingers in his hair makes him flinch and rise from his seat.

"**Oh, gosh! What now?" **Will turns just in time to watch his boyfriend's expression change to hurt. **"I'm sorry, Sonny. I just has an unfortunate encounter and then you startled me."**

"**I know, Will. I came down the stairs just as Glen greeted you. I was just about to thank you."**

"**Thank me for what?"**

"**For burning that number. Most guys would just stuff it in their pocket, intending to throw it away later. You do most of your laundry at my place. I'd hate to be home and see Glen's number on top of stuff from your pockets."**

"**Yes, I can see that might give you some discomfort." **Will throws his arms around Sonny's neck and cocks an eyebrow. **"How do you want to thank me?"**

Sonny glances at Will's lips and they both smile, As they kiss, Sonny runs his hands around Will's waist, pushing the hem of his shirt up to expose a little skin. They both moan as Sonny caresses that bared skin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stalking into Common Grounds, Will tosses his backpack on a table and plops himself down on the seat. He does not look happy and his arms are crossed over his chest. A very large mug of hot cocoa with a cinnamon stick slides in front of him.

Sonny looks sympathetic. **"What's bothering you, Will?"**

Will's expression makes him look like he's tasted something disgusting. **"It's nothing, really."**

"**Will! We promised to communicate. Remember?"**

"**I can't go home for Christmas! No one will be there."**

"**Why not? Is someone sick?"**

"**No. EJ's gift for the family this year is to take Mom, Allie, Johnny and Sydney to the Christmas Market in Brussels, Belgium."**

"**What a great gift!"**

"**Yeah, but EJ didn't think to include me since I'm Sami's adult son."**

"**Man, I'm sorry, Will. Do you have any place to go for Christmas?"**

"**Well, I can attend the Horton Tree Trimming Party on Christmas Eve. But Christmas Day, everyone has plans."**

Sonny bends down to place a kiss on Will's temple. **"Will babe, would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family? It would mean introducing you to my folks."**

Will beams. **"I'd love to. Sonny my heart. Would you be my date to the Horton Party, too?"**

"**Of course, anything for you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's Christmas Eve and Sonny has to go open CG for the early morning shopping crowd. He is back home by 11:30 AM to the smell of baking cookies and hot cocoa. Seeing a plate of cookies and two steaming mugs on the table,Sonny looks appreciatively at Will.

"**These look delicious, Will. I didn't know you could bake."**

"**I can't, really. It's not too difficult with prepackaged cookie mix, an oven, some frosting, a variety of candy decorations and a little imagination."**

Sonny eats a cookie and takes a swig of cocoa, as Will finishes his. **"Mm-mm. They are delicious. And there are two more batches in the oven. Are they all for us?"**

"**No. Those two are for the Horton Party, tonight."**

Sonny stands behind Will with his hands around his waist. He slides his hands up under Will's shirt to stroke his torso. **"You have any plans until the party?"** he whispers into Will's ear.

Will looks at his boyfriend with regret. **"I do. I want the two of us to have lunch at ****Brady's Pub and then go to the town square to watch the mad dash of the last-minute Christmas shoppers." **Sonny's face slips into a pout although his hands continue to roam Will's body. **"But first, Sonny my heart, we shower!" **Since Sonny's hands are already caught up in Will's T-shirt, Will simply ducks out of it. Then, he pushes down and steps out of his sweatpants. Completely naked, Will strides purposely for the bathroom just as the oven timer goes off. **"Would you get those, please?"**

Frozen in place since Will got out of his shirt, Sonny's smile shines forth as he moves to take care of the cookies. Soon, his gray shirt and black tank-top fall to the kitchen floor. His shoes and socks land next to the couch. His pants and underwear lay in a heap between the bed and the bathroom.

Will feels a brief draft as the shower curtain opens and closes again. A long-fingered hand with a subtle tan takes the soap from him. He feels the bath-bar being applied to the backside of his body. Sonny rubs the soap all down Will's body, then leisurely works up the lather while applying a massaging pressure. Will whimpers a little.

"**You like that, Will?" **Will nods weakly. **"Turn around. You'll like this as well." **Will complies and Sonny does the same thing to his lover's front.

After rinsing off, Will turns around and applies lotion soap to a washcloth. **"Your turn, Sonny." **Once Sonny soaped and rinsed, he turns around and his member collides with Will's. With just a glance to each other's eyes, they both reach to the lotion soap and begin stroking their boyfriend. They both reach their release just as the hot water runs out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hey, punks. It's been ages since I've seen you!" **Abby greets her coupled-off cousins with glee.

"**Well, you could find us at CG most of the time. But I guess you won't drop by while you're on the outs with my partner Chad."**

Abby's eyes are downcast as she makes a humble smile and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She notices Will has an armful. **"Oh, let me get those, Will. Follow me into the kitchen. There are deli platters for sandwiches and all the other goodies are there."**

The guys enjoy the food, but are both agreed that the fruit punch is their favorite. Once they've had their supper packed with holiday sweets, it's time for the tree.

Sonny just sits and watches with tears shining from his eyes as each member of the assembled family is handed ornaments for the half decorated tree. His heart starts thumping madly as he observes Will hang his father's ornament then his own, and his sister's. When he returns to their seat, Will realizes they are sitting under mistletoe and grabs Sonny's shirt to pull him in for a kiss as the relatives that witness it smile. An uncle, or cousin, or whatever—Sonny still isn't clear on how everyone is related—sits at the piano, cueing everyone that it's time to sing carols.

They all gather around and start singing all the old classics. Jennifer Devereaux joins her daughter for an eye-popping rendition of _Santa, Baby. _

When the opening bars of _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ are played, they all start singing. But before it is half-way through, most of the voices have died out. Only two are left singing. Sonny and Will are facing each other with clasped hands. They are singing to each other with all the love their soul-bond can generate. Both performing the last line of the song softly is such a poignant moment that very few Hortons have no tears in their eyes.

The family ends the evening with a vibrant _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. Will and Sonny slip out right after another quick session under the mistletoe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas morning finds Sonny waking up alone in his bed. Will's side of the bed is cold, almost as if he hadn't been there overnight. Then he becomes aware of some wonderful aromas coming from the galley kitchen. Sonny rises from bed, slips on a pair of black lounging pants and a dark gray, long-sleeved T-shirt, and rounds the corner to the kitchen. Will is working there, wearing blue-gray sweatpants and a pale-yellow cardigan over his bare chest.

"**You've made breakfast!"**

"**Just some stuff I picked up with the cookie preparations. I've made french toast, sausage, hash-browns, and we have hot cocoa or coffee. Merry Christmas, My Heart!"**

Sonny pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a sip. He turns to Will to give him a kiss. **"Merry Christmas, Babe!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two young men arrive at the Kiriakis mansion. Sonny wears a black shirt and a purple tie under a navy suit. Will is wearing black slacks, a teal shirt and tie, and an aubergine blazer.

"**Hey there, young handsome." **Adrienne is wearing a silver dress with flowing sleeves with ruby and white gold jewelry. She hugs her son.

Justin, wearing a green, cable-knit sweater and khaki pants, greets Will with a handshake before taking his turn at hugging his son. A huge smile breaks out on Sonny's face as he makes the introduction,**"Mom & Dad, this is Will, my boyfriend."**

Adrienne clasps both of Will's hands in her own. **"We're so glad to meet you. We didn't even know that Sonny was seeing someone until the big fight. He hasn't even told us your last name."**

"**It's ah . . . Horton, Mrs. Kiriakis."**

"**Will Horton. Oh! You're Lucas Horton's and Sami Brady's son." **She looks at Sonny briefly. **"No wonder, with a mother like that."**

"**MOM!" **Sonny takes Will's hand, as if preventing him from leaving.

"**It's okay, Sonny." **Will is smiling, but Sonny senses a definite drop in temperature between them. **"Remember how we met the first time? I was being tormented by young bullies who knew all about my parents' private affairs. And they knew because people like your mother made sure their parents knew all about it!" **Adrienne's eyes widen as she reaches for her husband who simply listens. **"And, of course, Sonny knows all too well about my past and loves me anyway. I don't think Christmas Day is the time to discuss family dirty laundry. Is it, Ms. Johnson—I mean, Mrs. Kiriakis?"**

"**Well said, my boy. Sonny, I think you found yourself someone who might fit in very well with this family. And since this is a holiday celebration, shall we have a glass of eggnog before dinner?" **Victor Kiriakis has entered the room. He's wearing an emerald-green suit, white shirt, and a holly patterned tie.

Not having released Sonny's hand, Will looks at Sonny. **"Before we do that, Sonny, would you show me to a bathroom? I—I need to wash up." **Looking into Will's eyes, Sonny feels the temperature rise significantly between them.

"**Yes, Will. This way, please." **He leads him down a back hallway to a powder room.

Will pulls Sonny in with him, shuts and locks the door, then throws Sonny up against it. He takes Sonny into a searing kiss while running his hands down Sonny's body. When Will's hands reach Sonny's pants, one grips Sonny firmly while the other finds his belt. Will swiftly kneels before Sonny and begins undoing his pants.

Sonny looks down and whispers, **"Will, what are you doing?"**

Will is already stroking his boyfriend's exposed member. **"I'm re-channeling my anger. Do you have any objections?" **He licks the length of the engorged shaft.

"**Ah! No, I don't." **He starts to run his fingers through Will's hair, but remembers that he used hair product today, so Sonny puts his hands behind his back.

While Will's mouth is hard at work, one of his hands is busy caressing Sonny's thighs and scrotum, then delving between his legs and on to tease Sonny's sweet hole. Will hears Sonny's breathing getting ragged and his whimpers becoming moans. _"Bringing Sonny off in his childhood home is such a power trip. That thought alone nearly makes me want to spill."_

He hears Sonny's head and hands hit the door, and Sonny moans loudly. Will feels his throat awash in warm fluid. Will stands and turns to wash his hands, leaving Sonny to pull himself together.

"**Feel better, Will?"**

"**Much better, My Heart. How are you doing?"**

"**I was better when your chill went away. I feel awesome. Uh . . . you might want to wipe your mouth. You look as if you've already had eggnog."**

They open the door to find Justin leaning on the sill of the window across the hall. **"Dad, what are you doing here?"**

"**Your mom sent me to find you. She was afraid she'd offended Will so much that you both left."** He smiles at Will and winks.

Will grabs Sonny's arm. **"How long have you been out here, sir?"**

Justin coughs and looks away from the boys. **"Not long. From the sounds, I'd say just as my son . . . finished."**

Sonny closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. **"Dad."**

"**Come on, you two. Looks like you could use some of Maggie's iced, spiced-tea instead of eggnog."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny brings a tray to bed and passes it to Will. Two mugs of hot cocoa sit on it along with a black box tied with a red-lace ribbon.

"**I almost forgot to give you your gift."**

"**My gosh. I did, too." **Will sets the tray on the bed and reaches under the bed to bring out a huge gift-wrapped box. **"Here, My Heart."**

"**Thank you, Babe." **He unwraps a box of chocolates.

"**I couldn't quite afford the box of hand-dipped strawberries that you gave me, but I did my best."**

Sonny smiles brilliantly and kisses Will. **"Go on. Open mine."**

Will picks up the box as Sonny sets the tray on the floor. The box holds two keys. **"What's this?" **A rising hope makes Will's heart beat faster.

"**The silver key is to the coffee-shop, so you can let yourself in when I close. The gold key . . . Will, you're already a huge part of my life; would you like to share my apartment?"** He inhales and holds his breath.

"**Yes! Yes. I mean, I need to ask my scholarship sponsor, but I don't think I'll be denied." **He stands up and whips off his shirt, then leans over to strip Sonny of his. Will pushes Sonny over and starts attacking his body with his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Come on, Will. You promised to spend all day with me for New Year's Eve since I'm not seeing Chad anymore."**

"**And I have. We had lunch together, hung out at the square, watched 2 movies and had dinner. But Sonny is working at Common Grounds all night because they are selling half-priced, non-alcoholic beverages, and I intend to get my midnight kiss from my partner!"**

Will hastens for the coffee-shop with Abby close on his heels. They hit the door at 11:55 PM and each grabs a glass of sparkling grape-juice to toast each other. Scanning the crowd, Will spies Sonny sitting quietly in that small back booth few people use.

"_Looks like Sonny has just managed to get a break."_

Just as someone starts making the countdown, Sonny tiredly but proudly looks around at the revelers packing his shop. He gets up as Will arrives at his table. When everyone shouts, they embrace each other warmly and kiss.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N:As always, comment please. I want to acknowledge Walter Kent & Kim Gannon as the creators of "I'll Be Home for Christmas, Philip Springer & Partners for "Santa, Baby", and someone in 16**__**th**__** Century England for "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".**_ **  
><strong>


End file.
